


Tongue-Tied

by allourheroes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, One Night Stands, implied drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Kara stole something from Lena Luthor and it wasn't her heart.Not yet, at least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For one of those quote memes on tumblr, requested by [Z](http://mediamaniac23.tumblr.com):  
> “we had a one night stand and as I was sneaking away the next morning I couldn’t find where the fuck my bra went but we’re like the same cup size so I just took one of yours but apparently that was like ur favorite bra and now you’re looking everywhere for me because u want it back oh god” Kara Danvers x Lena Luthor
> 
> Not at all the last bit, but here it is!

Kara wakes up to a possessive arm around her waist and sheets that cost more than her rent and immediately grabs for her glasses on the nightstand.

She should never have let Mon-El convince her to take shots back at the bar.

And then answered her phone when Lena Luthor called.

Drunken flirting had ensued that Kara is now very much embarrassed of, but at least she’d gone out and had fun. She should probably do that more often, but maybe without Mon-El’s help. At least Winn had had the good sense to take Mon-El home with him before they could get into any more trouble...

The arm shifts and Kara listens to Lena’s breathing: still sleeping.

Kara lets out a sigh of relief.

Sneaking out feels rude, but Kara is mortified enough as it is. Making sure she doesn’t reveal herself while she’s flustered may be more difficult than when she’s drunk.

Stealthily, Kara removes the Lena from partially on top of her and starts to look for her clothes.

Unbidden, she catches a memory of being very adamant she keep her glasses on while straddling the Luthor and Kara cringes.

“Okay,” she whispers to calm herself, then slams her hand over her mouth.

She looks back and finds that Lena hasn’t moved, giving herself a silent nod of reassurance this time.

She shifts her glasses down her nose and starts using her X-ray vision to track down her clothes.

Underwear? Check.

Skirt? Check.

Bra? Hmmm...

Kara hears someone coming to Lena’s door and checks to find that it’s a maid--of _course_ the Luthors have servants.

“Miss Luthor,” the woman begins to call.

In a panic, Kara catches sight of a bra strap and dresses as quickly as her super-speed allows.

“Sorry,” Kara tries, as quiet as can be, and opens the other door--escaping through Lena’s attached bathroom and then out the front door of the apartment. She had been tempted to take the window, but she’s flustered, not _stupid_.

It’s only when she’s arrived home, undressing for a quick shower before she checks in at work, that she realizes the bra she’s wearing isn’t hers.

“ _Crap_.”

Kara sets it gently to the side as if harm could come to it from simply being in her apartment and continues on with her business.

Lena Luthor probably won’t even notice, right?

The woman has to have a wardrobe large enough to clothe a small nation. It only seems right.

Kara tries not to think about it as Snapper Carr scolds her for not thinking creatively enough even though she’s talking about _freaking aliens_ but then her phone starts ringing.

With a glance at the caller ID, her eyes widen.

“Is that an emergency, Kara? Because we need--”

Kara is already holding up a finger. “Just one second. I’m so sorry. It’s”--and, in this case, perhaps the truth is best--“Lena Luthor.”

“Lena Luthor? See if you can get an interview about her brother’s latest attempt to escape from prison.”

Kara ignores him, wincing, and answers the phone.

“Hello?” She’s being normal. Normal. Nor-mal. Like someone who didn’t wake up naked next to the Luthor on the other end of the line.

“ _Kara_ ,” Lena greets.

Kara shifts from foot to foot. “Hi-- Um. Hello, Lena-- Miss Luthor. Ma’am.”

“ _Suddenly so professional_ ,” and she sounds amused. Of _course_ she sounds amused.

With effort, Kara lets out a long breath. “Hi,” she tries again.

“ _Hi_ ,” Lena replies.

Kara’s legs don’t turn to jelly at the sound. She’s the Woman of Steel. Not some lovestruck teenager. She shakes her head. “Did you need something?”

“ _You left something at my apartment_ ,” Lena purrs--or, at least, that’s how Kara hears it.

“Oh. Did I?” Her laugh is too nervous to sound nonchalant.

Kara can practically hear Lena smiling. “ _Yes_ ,” she says. “ _Perhaps you can come over again tonight to retrieve it_.”

Kara knows she must be bright red, but she starts nodding before she realizes that Lena can’t see her. “Okay,” she agrees, but it’s more of a squeak.

Lena chuckles and Kara might be blushing an even brighter shade. “ _I look forward to it_.”

The call ends and it takes all of Kara’s willpower to _not_ accidentally crush her phone. Instead, she excuses herself and heads to the DEO.

“I have to tell you something,” Kara and Winn say at the same time.

Kara gestures to Winn to talk.

“I had sex with Mon-El,” Winn shout-whispers.

Kara bursts out laughing.

Eyebrows drawn in confusion, Winn says, “What?”

“I...slept with Lena Luthor.”

Winn blinks.

Blinks again.

“Okay,” he tells her. “You start.”


End file.
